


Not A Slave

by Lovelynightshade



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bondage, Coping, F/M, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Past Rape/Non-con, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rescue, Slavery, Smut, Suicide, Torture, Vampire Katsuki Yuuri, Vampire Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2018-11-22 14:04:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11381733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelynightshade/pseuds/Lovelynightshade
Summary: At the age of 16, Yuri Plisetsky was kidnapped and forced into a sex slave ring where a single man was to break him in.He is broken, beaten, and cannot find the will to fight. Not even when he is told he will be sold.The two men who buy him are much different than he anticipated.How is he supposed to react when he is told that he is no longer a slave?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Graphic rape (don't worry, it isn't romanticized in any way) and torture; physical and psychological.  
> I want to absolutely emphasize how absolutely terrible rape and enslavement is and I am not, in any way, romanticizing it.

“Let go of me!” Yuri falls to the ground and brings his arms up to shield himself. “I’m s-sorry!” The small Russian screams.

Yuri’s ‘master’, Jakob, towers over the trembling Russian and glares at him with a dark smirk. He reaches down and grabs Yuri’s arm with a bruising hold. He yanks him up, almost dislocating his shoulder.

“Stop! No! Let go of me!  _ Please! _ ” Yuri screams with tears forming in his green eyes as he is dragged along by Jakob. He knows what is coming next.

Five months ago, Yuri was kidnapped after he had been walking around town. He had turned a corner into an alleyway, only to be tackled and knocked out. He woke up a few hours later and he was told he would be sold into an underground slave ring. Jakob was to ‘break in’ Yuri and Yuri knew exactly what it meant _. _

“Let’s go. You’re lucky that you are a virgin and I’m not allowed to fuck you because it would bring down your value.” 

Yuri scoffs internally, not having the will to express himself outwardly. Even though Jakob says that, he still feels up Yuri. He would tie Yuri down and touch and hurt Yuri. Jakob would force Yuri to touch him, lest he hurt Yuri further. He would place his dry fingers into Yuri’s ass and force Yuri to come, despite the burning pain. No matter how many times Yuri would scream and beg for him to stop, Jakob would keep touching him, hurting him, until he was satisfied with how much he had destroyed Yuri’s dignity. Jakob has only avoided fucking Yuri.

Jakob drags Yuri into a room that is heavily ‘decorated’. “And you are  _ really _ lucky that I can’t bite you either.”

_ Bite me!? _ Yuri begins to cry as he is forced to enter the room. It is covered with various torture devices and shackles on the wall. “Please! I won’t do it again! I’m sorry!” Yuri remembers the whippings he has gotten for messing up even slightly. Somehow, Jakob is always able to outdo himself with each ‘session’. His lashes from the last time haven’t even healed yet. “I’m sorry! I d-didn’t mean to look you in the eye! I won’t do it again!” 

Jakob throws Yuri to the floor. “Shut up,  _ slave! _ ” He snaps at Yuri and walks over to the wall. Jakob takes out a key and unlocks the shackles. 

Yuri whimpers and curls in on himself. “Please! Please!” Yuri chants under his breath, begging for some unknown person to save him. 

“Get up.”

Yuri shakily stands up and shuffles over to Jakob. He knows that if he doesn’t do as Jakob says, his punishment will be much worse. 

“Take off your clothes.”

_ Clothes. _ The only clothes Yuri has been given is a pair of tattered boxers. Yuri stares at the ground and slips off his boxers. He cringes at his protruding ribcage. He hasn’t been given a proper meal since he came here and on some days, Jakob would feel especially sadistic and deny him any food. Yuri knows that this is all to try and get him to submit, to break him in, but Yuri refuses to give in completely.

Jakob grabs Yuri’s hand and pushes his chest against the cross. He locks Yuri’s hands in place and takes a few steps back. A low whistle escapes his lips, something he always does when Yuri is about to be punished.

Yuri shakes and tries to contain his tears. The whistling has become something that Yuri is terrified of. It is a reminder of the pain Jakob is about to inflict on him. 

Without a warning, Jakob grabs one of the whips and snaps it forward, making it collide against Yuri’s already scarred back.

“AAAAAH!” Yuri screams louder than usual. His unhealed lashes already flare with pain and the new lash makes it worse. 

Jakob chuckles sadistically and brings the whip down once again on Yuri’s lower back. “You know, slave, you’re going to be sold tomorrow.”

Yuri’s green eyes widen as hiccups leave him.  _ No. _ His back burns to begin with, never mind the new throbs of pain brought by the whip, like a blade dragging down his back.

“Hahaha. Yep, and with your cute little face and virgin body, things aren’t looking too bright for you.”

“AHAA! STOP!” Yuri thrashes his body violently as he tries to escape the burning pain.

“The virgin ones are usually chosen by the most  _ sadistic _ vampires.”

_ Vampires!? _ “Wh-What do you me-AH! AAH!” 

Jakob swings the whip three times in a row. “You haven’t figured it out yet? What do you think  _ I _ am?”

A new wave of terror washes over Yuri. This is so much worse than he imagined. He was prepared to never see his family again, but there is no way this is happening. This is worse than a nightmare. Vampires can’t be real. It’s impossible.

“Hahaha! You’re even more  _ pathetic _ than I thought you were!” 

Three more lashes.

“AAAH! PLEASE!”

“Your new master will be able to do  _ anything _ they  _ want _ to you. And you won’t be able to do  _ anything _ to stop them.” Jakob smiles darkly and whips Yuri on his arm, reddening the untouched skin there. “Let’s just hope you don’t get chosen by Nikiforov and his husband. He’s the Prince of Russia, his husband is the Prince of Japan, and they are well-known for how cruel they are to  _ other _ vampires, nobody even knows what they do to their  _ slaves. _ Luckily for you, slaves do not last too long. You will maybe last a month.”

Yurio can hardly process anything Jakob is saying. The only thing he is feeling is terror. The need to run and get away. “AH! I’M SORRY!”

“Hm… I guess I’ll stop here. I don’t want to mark you up  _ too _ much for tomorrow.” Jakob walks over to Yuri and scratches his nail roughly along a bleeding lash.

“HNG!” Yuri jerks forward and hisses in pain. “Please! Let me go! I’ll do anything you want!” Tears stream down Yuri’s face.  _ I can’t take this. _

“No matter how many times you beg me, I’m not going to let you go. You are  _ nothing. _ Lower than the dirt beneath my feet. No one will ever save you and no one will ever care to even  _ try, _ ” Jakob whispers wickedly into Yuri’s ear.

Those words drill into Yuri. They reach the very depths of his psyche, shaking him to the core.  _ No one will ever come to save me. _ Yuri physically and mentally shakes as he recovers from the whipping. “No more… no more… p-please….” Yuri is broken, any more, and he will shatter.

“Would you like a  _ taste _ of what your new master will do to you?”

Yuri cries out and weeps silently. “No! No! Please!”  _ Please, no more torture. _

“I’ve got a toy that you should like.” Jakob suddenly appears behind Yuri and touches something cold and hard against his back. 

Yuri cranes his head to try and look behind him. “What is that!?”

“Oh, this?” Jakob holds the object in front of Yuri’s face.

Yuri gasps in horror and begin struggling with a newfound encouragement. “NO! NO! PLEASE DON’T!”

The horrifying object in Jakob’s hand is a  _ large _ dildo. It has nodules running down the length and a large flare at the bottom.

“You haven’t had the,” Jakob snickers crudely, “ _ pleasure _ of experiencing something this big in your ass, right?” Jakob runs the tip of the dildo down Yuri’s aching back.

Yuri whimpers and releases a heart wrenching sob. “No! S-Stop! I-It’s n-not supposed t-to go there-!” Yuri begs Jakob with everything he has. He has no good experience with anything going into his ass _. _ It has always been accompanied by pain and humiliation. Jakob smiles, showing his sadistic nature. “Beg.”

With those words that give Yuri unrealistic hope, Yuri breaks into babbling anything that comes to his mind. “It won’t f-fit! Noth-thing is supposed to b-be in there! I’ll do a-anything you want! Please, don’t do-o this!” Fresh tears rush down Yuri’s cheeks and pure, unadulterated terror runs through his body. “Please… I-I’ll be good!” 

No words come from Jakob as a response. 

Yuri feels something cold and wet with lube press against his ass. Yuri freezes, not being able to make and sound as tears stream from his eyes. 

Jakob pushes the dildo, forcing Yuri’s unprepared asshole open.

“AAAAAAAH!” Yuri cries out a bloodcurdling scream. The dildo makes Yuri feel a burn, one unlike anything Yuri has experienced.  _ How can people find pleasure in something so painful?  _ “AGH! AAAAAH!” Agonizing pain fills Yuri’s senses. His body is pushing against the wall from the unrelenting, slow pace that Jakob is pushing the dildo in with. Yuri’s ass clenches down in an attempt to push the foreign object out. “AAAH! IT HURTS!” It feels like the dildo is tearing Yuri apart.

A sick laugh comes from Jakob and he jerks the dildo further into Yuri.

Yuri shakily gasps through his tears and wails loudly. His screams become louder. It feels like it is going to rip him in half.

“You’re bleeding quite a bit.” Jakob drags a finger up the inside of Yuri’s quivering thigh and gathers some of the blood dripping down it. He presses the blood-covered finger into his mouth and moans at the taste. “Your blood is heavenly. Your new master will be lucky.”

The dildo inside of Yuri stops moving. Yuri wails in pain and bites his lips harshly, tasting some of his own blood. 

Jakob unlocks the shackles.

Yuri collapses to the floor with a thud and screams out as his body begins rejecting the foreign object.

Jakob kneels down and stops the dildo from sliding out. “Blow me.”

Yuri sobs and strongly grabs Jakob’s thigh in pain. “ _ Please!  _ Take it out!” Yuri’s upper body slumps forward and his knees keep his ass elevated. 

Jakob slaps Yuri’s hand hard. “You don’t have a say in what I do to your body. Now. get over here and so I can fuck your mouth or else that stays in you all night.”

Yuri stifles a cry and shakes his head. “N-No! Please, take it out!”

Jakob roughly pulls Yuri’s hair and unzips his own pants with his other hand. His large, erect member appears in front of Yuri’s face. Jakob presses the tip to Yuri’s lips and growls angrily when Yuri refuses to open. “Open your damn mouth, slave!”

Yuri clenches his eyes shut and shakes his head.  _ Please, no. Someone stop him! _

Jakob slaps Yuri’s face and grabs his chin with bone-crushing force. 

Tears stream down Yuri’s face and he whimpers. Yuri feels sick to his stomach. Jakob keeps pressing his member against Yuri’s closed lips.  _ Just kill me… don’t make me do this…. _

Jakob snarls and digs his nails into Yuri’s cheeks. “Open your mouth or I will  _ fuck you until you pass out. _ ”

Yuri’s eyes widen and he opens his mouth slightly. Jakob’s cock instantly fills Yuri’s mouth and forces its way down Yuri’s throat. Yuri whimpers and chokes loudly. His jaw struggles to stay open, wider than it has ever been. Tears rush down Yuri’s face as his head is held still by Jakob, who is thrusting back and forth rapidly. 

Jakob groans, throwing his head back. “You feel _amazing._ I might keep you instead and play with you _all_ _day._ ” 

Yuri makes noises, sounding somewhere between muffled screaming and sobbing.  _ It hurts! I feel like I’m dying! _ Yuri feels his consciousness beginning to slip, the pain and lack of oxygen becoming too much for his weak body to handle.  _ Maybe I can finally die and escape this Hell. _

And with a final cry, Yuri is engulfed by the welcoming darkness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment, it gives me fuel to write.  
> And if you want updates on how my writing is going or a reason for any delays, go to my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/nightshade-writer)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri is sold and bought, forced to go through sadistic treatment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is... pretty rough, I'm not going to lie.

“Wake up!” Jakob kicks Yuri in his side.

Yuri’s eyes shoot open and he awakens with a gasp. He looks around.  _ I’m alive? _ Yuri screams out in both pain and despair. “No! No no no no no!” Yuri cries and tries to sit up, only to feel an agonizing stabbing in his ass. “AGH!” 

“Hahahaha! What’s wrong,  _ slave? _ ” Jakob asks crudely.

Yuri sobs loudly in despair. He thought he was dead. He thought he had actually escaped this Hell. 

Jakob grabs Yuri’s forearm and tugs it. “Stand up, we’re going to the auction.”

_ What auction? Why would I- Oh my God! _ Yurio whimpers loudly and cries harder than before. He wants to thrash out, to resist and fight Jakob. He wants to scream at Jakob for doing that to him.

But he can’t.

Jakob had managed to truly break Yuri. Yuri couldn’t bring himself to physically or verbally lash out. He just stands up, hissing at the pain in his ass.

“Come on! I  _ don’t _ have all day!” Jakob yanks Yuri towards him and spins him around, holding his wrists as he ties them with coarse rope.

Yuri doesn’t move or make any noise of protest. He justs stares at the floor.

Jakob takes notice of Yuri’s strangely quiet behavior. “Seems like I have finally broken you. That’s good. The compliant ones are always a favorite. Especially the ones that innitiate sex. They usually last the longest.”

Yuri sighs quietly.

_ Why can’t I just die? _

 

Yuri was tied up, blindfolded, and shoved into the back of a van God knows how long ago. He can’t even remember how much time has passed. All he knows is that he doesn’t want this ride to end. Once this car stops, once they reach their destination, Yuri’s life is practically over. He doesn’t know if his new master will be cruel. He doesn’t know if his master will just start torturing him right away, or if they will play with his emotions, with his fear.

Yuri feels the van jerk to a stop and Jakob sigh. “Well, here we are. Are you ready to get a new master?”

Cold washes over Yuri.  _ What did I do to deserve this Hell? _

 

Yuri is stripped naked and handcuffed with shackles. He doesn’t fight it.

He is shoved onto a stage in front of many people. He doesn’t fight it. He only whimpers.

Yuri is showcased like an antique item. He only stares at his feet, knowing that the second he looks into the crowd will make him cry. And Yuri can’t cry right now.

Somebody, not Jakob, speaks Russian to the crowd. He touches Yuri’s hair, his arms, and his legs, making a distinct point at each.

“Here, we have a native Russian. Virgin and untouched. He hasn’t even been fed from,” The man says.

Several noises of approval come from the crowd.

Yuri almost vomits from anxiety.

Once the ‘showcase’ is over, people start making bids. Yuri can tell by how they hold up the numbered signs. 

He feels disgusted. Disgusted that anybody can do something so terrible to another human- no, wait, they aren’t even human. He of course learned about slavery in almost every history class he had ever had. He thought he knew how terrible it was, but now he knows their fear. The terror that every slave from the biblical times to the present has felt.

Completely hopeless.

The only hope that Yuri has is that he gets bought by someone who will give him a quick death. 

Or a slow one.

As long as Yuri dies and doesn’t have to live, he won’t protest.

The man stops rambling and yells out a name that Yuri doesn’t catch. All Yuri can tell is that someone actually bought him.    
Panic runs through Yuri like a snake. His breathing increases in speed and depth. The snake forces Yuri to open his mouth and scream out. “No! No, please no!”

Several people surround Yuri and drag him off the stage.

“No no no! Stop! Let me go!” Yuri thrashes in their hold, snapping his teeth at them. He manages to clamp down on one of their hands, probably drawing blood.

The man cries out in pain, but Yuri keeps his hold on the hand. A hand strikes Yuri’s face hard enough to cause Yuri to release the hand from his mouth and become dizzy for a few seconds. The hand of the same man clamps down over Yuri’s mouth to stop him from screaming and biting. 

Laughs can be heard from the crowd as Yuri is dragged off, screaming and kicking.

 

Yuri is pushed into a small room, one door and no windows. It is decorated with a few chairs and simple furniture, a small fireplace at the far end. The door slams shut before Yuri and try and escape.

Panicked, Yuri looks around the room.

Jakob sits in one of the chairs, smirking at Yuri.

Yuri shrinks in fear of him.

“Looks like you’ve been bought,” Jakob almost laughs. He rests his chin against the palm of his hand. 

Yuri fights off the urge to cry. At least, not in front of Jakob. 

No matter Yuri’s efforts, Jakob quickly picks up on Yuri’s small sniffles. “And by  _ whom _ you may ask?”

Yuri clenches his eyes and fists, completely unprepared for the answer.

“Prince Nikiforov.”

Yuri snaps his head up to stare at Jakob with terrified eyes. “Wh-What!?” His breath becomes even more erratic than it already was. 

Jakob snickers. “Yep. He paid a pretty penny for you, too.” 

The door opens behind Yuri and two men in suits walk in. 

“Ah, Timotej, Mirek, it’s been too long,” Jakob sighs in familiarity. “Have you come for the branding?”

“ _ Branding!? _ ” Yuri scrambles to his feet and backs away from the two men. 

The one with blonde hair stalks towards him. “Just come over here. I promise that I’ll be  _ gentle~. _ ” He laughs sadistically and reaches out a hand for Yuri.

Yuri backs away in fear. He hopes that they are joking about branding, because he doesn’t want to be branded like a  _ cow _ . Yuri had nothing to hold onto other than hope. And even that is now gone. “Please! P-Please! Don’t- AH!” Yuri is grabbed by the forearm and pushed down onto the ground. He kicks out his legs in panic, only to have himself turned onto his stomach and held down by his arms. “NO! NO! STOP!” Yuri practically sobs.

“Wait, Timotej,” Jakob stops. “Wouldn’t Prince Nikiforov and Prince Katsuki like to see his branding?”

The man above Yuri, presumably Timotej, sits on Yuri’s upper back. Pain pulsing through Yuri’s still healing lashes, to restrain his movement. “Prince Nikiforov has never asked to see the branding.”

The other man with black hair, most likely Mirek, walks over to the fireplace and pulls out a metal rod with an intertwined ‘V’ and ‘K’ symbol on the end. It is a fiery red from the heat of the fire. “Maybe.” Mirek places the end of the metal rod back into the fire. “They may like to see the brading.”

Yuri is sobbing freely. “Y-You don’t need to brand m-me!” He tries to reason, grasping at any hope to avoid being burned. He isn’t sure which scares him more, the inevitable pain, or the lasting scar, forever marking him.

Timotej stifles a laugh. “Sorry, little one, but the branding is required by law. This way, you can’t run from the Prince.”

Yuri can hear the door open once again and two sets of footsteps enter. He cannot see the source.

“Oh, Prince Nikiforov!” Jakob stands from his chair and bows to someone just behind Yuri, Mirek follows. 

“Mirek, Jakob, Timotej,” A low voice acknowledges quickly. “Why are you restraining him?”

Jakob sits back in his chair in front of Yuri. “I thought you might like to witness the branding yourself, considering that he  _ is _ your property.”

The two footsteps get close to Yuri until they stand in front of him. 

Yuri dares to look up at the two figures. The tallest one has platinum blond hair with glaring blue eyes. The other one has pitch black hair and deep brown eyes. They are dressed extremely well, wearing black and white suits. Both of them look indifferently at Yuri.

“I suppose,” the tallest one finally comments. He walks alongside the smaller man and they sit down on the couch made for two.

Yuri screams in a panic and attempts to buck Timotej off of him. “Get off of me! Get off!”

Timotej tightens his hold on Yuri’s wrists. “If you don’t  _ stop moving, _ I will snap your wrist in two.”

Yuri whimpers and lowers his head in submission.

Mirek pulls the brand out of the fireplace again and approaches Timotej and Yuri.

Yuri sobs gently. He lifts his head and stares at the two men, Katsuki and Nikiforov. “ _ Please! _ Please don’t d-do this!” Yuri pleads with tear-filled eyes. They both just stare at him, not showing any change in demeanor. “Pl-Please, I’m scared…,” he whimpers, letting tears fall from his eyes. 

Mirek walks behind Timotej and presses his foot onto Yuri’s upper thigh, effectively holding his hip in place.

Yuri gasps and shakes his head desperately. He doesn’t even bother begging them to stop, he just prays, in Russian, that this will be over quickly. A sudden, searing hot pain runs through his lower back. “AAAAH!” Yuri screams in agony while thrashing wildly. He can hear his skin burning. The smell nearly makes Yuri vomit.

Mirek holds the branding iron to Yuri’s lower back for a few seconds before releasing it. 

Yuri sobs in pain.

Timotej makes a noise that sounds like a moan.

_ Fucked up, _ Yuri thinks. This situation, the face of indifference from his ‘masters’, Jakob’s aroused lip biting, Timotej’s moan of delight, the branding. All of it is fucked up.

“Prince Nikiforov,” Timotej comments. “He is quite the spitfire, you’re lucky to have bought him.” He ghosts a hand over the nape of Yuri’s neck, causing him to snap at it. 

“Don’t touch me!” Yuri screams at him. “Touch me and I will rip off your thumb!” Yuri puts all of his anger into those words, regardless of whether or not he will be hurt for it.

The tall man laughs darkly. “I guess he is.” He looks at Jakob, then to Yuri. “Leave. All of you. Prepare him for transport. I think he deserves a punishment once we get to my mansion.” The glare in his eyes fills Yuri with paralyzing terror. 

Yuri’s breath hitches and his body stills. He can barely breathe, the air is suffocating.

He must have caused the same fear for the others, since Mirek, Timotej, and Jakob all stand up upon command. Mirek throws Yuri over his shoulder and makes his way to the door. 

Yuri dares a glance at the two remaining men and sees something that shocks him.

They almost seem… sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment, it gives me encouragement to write.  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/nightshade-writer)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprisingly, a bunch of people seem to enjoy this (so do I). And I managed to write out this really small chapter.

Yuri is carried to a limousine with black-tinted windows by Mirek, Timotej and Jakob having left long ago. Upon seeing the vehicle, he snaps out of his terrified paralysis and pounds his fists on Mirek’s back. 

If he enters that car, he knows what waits for him. Pain, terror, suffering, agony. Nothing but misery. And if they  _ are _ vampires like they claim to be, then there will most likely be biting and even more pain.

He tries to kick Mirek only to feel something sharp pressed to the back of his ankle.

“Stop struggling.”

Yuri scoffs. What would he do with a knife to his ankle? Yuri has surely endured much more than a small cut. And if it means avoiding being raped and tortured, he is willing to endure many more. Yuri aims his right fist for the base of Mirek’s spine and bashes it, hoping to make Mirek collapse. With the strength Yuri put into it, it should have easily caused Mirek to at least stumble.

But it didn’t phase Mirek, in fact, he stops dead in his tracks. 

Yuri breathes heavily, thinking that he had managed to stun Mirek, giving him a chance to escape.

“I warned you.” Mirek lets the knife clatter to the ground and throws Yuri down onto the cold pavement, a few yards from the car. 

The rough rocks aggravate Yuri’s cuts and the burn, but the adrenaline coursing through him is much more persuading. Yuri tries to scramble away and make a break for it, but Mirek steps on the back of his calf, effectively stopping him from getting away. “Blyad!” Yuri curses. He kicks his right foot at Mirek’s leg to free himself.

Mirek lifts his foot slightly.

Before Yuri can pull it out, Mirek stomps down on his ankle. “AAAAH!” A blood-curdling scream is ripped from Yuri’s throat from the intense pain. A sickening snap of his ankle can be heard when Mirek pushes his foot down harder. Yuri slams his fist into the ground to try and cope with the pain.

“Mirek! What is the meaning of this!?” A man’s voice screams, clearly enraged, his thick Russian accent aiding in conveying his anger. 

Yuri knows that voice. The man they called Nikiforov.  _ Fuck, _ Yuri thinks. All hope of escaping is gone. There is absolutely no way that Yuri can fight off three full-grown men, run, and manage to avoid being caught, all with a dislocated ankle.

Mirek relieves the pressure on Yuri’s ankle and laughs nervously. “P-Prince Nikiforov! Prince Katsuki! He- He was trying to escape, so I-I-”

“Leave at once, Mirek. If you aren’t gone in two seconds, I will snap your head off and stick it on a pike.” This voice is different. The voice has a barely noticeable Japanese accent. It must be the other man, Katsuki.

“Y-Yes, my prince.” Mirek seems to leave in a flash, literally.

Yuri gasps in pain, his vision darkening. All he can do is turn his head to the approaching men and rasps out a pitiful, “Why  _ me…? _ ”

Then, darkness engulfs Yuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for next chapter ;)  
> Leave a comment, they give me writing fuel :)  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/nightshade-writer)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! 100 kudos! And in only a little more than a week! I have up to chapter 8 written and... I'm just going to apologize in advance for the suffering I will cause... But until then! Enjoy some interaction and a really long chapter! I'll also be going on vacation for the next week and won't have much access to the internet, so I won't have another chapter up for a week.

Yuri groans, rolling onto his side. His left ankle throbs with pain to protest Yuri’s movement. Surprisingly, his lower back doesn’t hurt like it had, only the stinging of his past lashings and a healing burn, a pain he has grown accustomed to. “Ngh!” Yuri sits up in a flash, remembering the events previous to his passing out. His eyes scan the room in a panic. He doesn’t know this room. 

Yuri takes in the surroundings after confirming that there is nobody other than him in the room. He’s on a large bed, king-sized, covered in a large blanket and clothed. Clothed. It feels so  _ weird _ to Yuri to have actual clothes; pajama pants and a loose t-shirt. But it’s a good weird, he guesses. Yuri lifts the blanket to see his foot in a bandage.  _ Well, at least that happened, _ Yuri mumbles internally. He quickly notices an IV in his arm and rips it out in alarm. “Ow!” He rubs the spot where a drop of blood starts to bead up.

He runs his hand through his hair and gasps at how  _ clean _ it is. Almost like just after he takes a…  _ shower. _ Yuri almost vomit at the thought of them touching him at all, nevermind naked. 

He almost risks getting out of the bed, but decides against it, not wanting to alert anyone that he is awake. Yuri notices how calm he is about this. He should be running around in panic. Even be angry, but he feels almost numb.

_ Fuck, _ Yuri thinks.  _ They are bound to come to check on me some time. What do I do? _ Then he remembers what they said before he was carried away to the car. 

_ I think he deserves a punishment once we get to my mansion. _

His thoughts turn to what Jakob said in the van. 

_ Especially the ones that initiate it. They last the longest. _

If Yuri wants to live long enough to escape, he’s going to have to take some initiative. They will most likely be not so rough on him if he goes along with it. He may even be able to control the situation to some degree. 

No matter how much the thought of being raped disgusts him, it may just keep him alive. Even if it means having hands…  _ touch _ him everywhere, defiling him. It is surely better than being killed. It has to be. 

_ Okay then, if I have to use my body to survive, then so be it. _ Yuri bites his quivering lip, dred swelling up inside of him.

Faint voices appear within earshot of Yuri. They’re getting closer to Yuri’s room.

“Fuck!” Yuri exclaims in a hushed whisper. He throws himself back against the mattress and pulls the blanket up over this head, turning his body away from the door. Maybe he can give himself more time to think if they believe that he is sleeping. The brand on his lower back throbs with a new wave of hot pain, causing him to hiss.

The door opens and the voices become clear. The two men, Yuri’s ‘masters’.

“Oh, is he still sleeping?” The one with the faint Japanese accent asks.

The two sets of footsteps get closer to Yuri until they stop just beside the bed.

“No, he removed the IV,” The the one with the Russian accent informs. “I know that you are awake.”

Yuri releases the shaky breath that he hadn’t known he was even holding. He slowly pulls down the blanket to uncover himself. Sitting up cautiously, he turns to face them. 

The platinum-haired man, Nikiforov, has a look of pity. 

Yuri shrinks down, not daring to look at them. “Please don’t punish m-me…. I can do whatever you want!” Yuri clenches his eyes shut in disgust, forcing himself to speak.

The two men look at each other for a moment, seemingly having a silent conversation.

“I can t-touch you… I w-won’t fight you. I can if you want me to, I can-,” Yuri almost vomits. His fingers are digging into the fabric of the mattress. 

“Stop,” the raven-haired man commands.

“Y-Yes, master,” Yuri bows his head and stops talking. 

“We aren’t going to hurt you or punish you,” Nikiforov cooes. “Please look at us?”

Yuri glances up at them, instantly regretting his decision and returning his gaze to his hands. He hadn’t noticed it before, but he is shaking. Violently. Their promises mean shit to Yuri.

“It’s okay. You can look at us, we won’t get mad at you.” Katsuki coaxes Yuri to look up at them.

Yuri nods his head and looks up at them warily.

Nikiforov smiles warmly at Yuri. Katsuki smiles in a more comforting manner. Both reveal fangs poking from their top lip.

Nikiforov places a hand over his chest. “I am Viktor and this is my husband, Yuuri. May we sit on the bed with you?”

Yuri nods his head weakly. He doesn’t them anywhere near him, but it isn’t like he can say no.

“Thank you,” Yuuri softly speaks. They each sit on one side of Yuri on the edge of the bed.

It makes Yuri feel cornered and surrounded, paranoid, even.

“May I ask your name?”

“... Alexei. My name is Alexei, master,” Yuri lies. He has no idea why, but he doesn’t want them knowing who he is. He doesn’t want the possibility of them locating his grandfather and hurting him.

Both Viktor and Yuuri remain silent for a moment. Yuuri places a gentle hand on Yuri’s shoulder. “Listen, I understand that you are scared, Alexei. You’re safe here.”

Yuri flinches away from the hand. “Bullshit,” Yuri grumbles. He realizes that he just cursed the two men, who bought him, are vampires, and can probably snap his neck without blinking an eye.

Viktor makes a sound of disappointment. 

“Shit!” Yuri curses at himself. He turns his head to look at Yuuri. “I-I’m  _ really _ s-sorry, master!” Yuri covers the back of his neck with his hands to protect himself from any sort of punishment they may try. If Jakob was telling the truth that they are worse than he was, Yuri isn’t sure what he will do- what  _ they _ will do.

Yuuri pulls away his hand and shakes his head sympathetically. “No, you don’t have to be sorry. You can speak your mind. We aren’t your masters.”

Yuri chokes on tears. He knew it. This is going to be worse than Jakob. At least Jakob was straight forward. He made his intentions clear from the start, but these two just plan on toying with him. They’re going to make him think he is safe and then they will hurt him. Yuri knows what it is called.  _ Stockholm syndrome. _

“Please, master, don’t toy with me. I know that you intend to hurt me, but  _ please _ don’t try to comfort me,” Yuri begs. 

Yuuri stands up from the bed and motions for Viktor to follow. “We aren’t toying with you, but I can see that you need to process this.” 

Both of them stride toward the door. 

Viktor turns around and points toward the other door. “The bathroom is in there, but we would prefer it if you would call out for us if you need anything. Your ankle hasn’t healed much in the last two days. We’ll have Phichit come and bring you food in a few minutes.” 

Yuri nods, remaining in his defensive position. “O-Okay, master.”

Yuuri gives a sad sigh and both of them leave the room, closing the door.

Yuri sobs silently.  _ Two days. _ He has been unconscious for  _ two days. _ Yuri has no idea why. Was it the ankle? No, he once dislocated his arm and it wasn’t that bad. The malnourishment? Yeah, probably. Mixed with the round the clock torture, both emotional and physical? Definitely. Yuri’s body has been through  _ hell _ these past few months, so it is no surprise that it gave up trying.  

Can his life get any worse? Not that he can imagine. 

God, how he misses his grandpa. He wishes that he could just go home and go back to skating. He wishes that instead of walking around town that day, he had just stayed home and helped his grandpa cook dinner. What was his grandpa even doing right now? What did he think happened to Yuri? 

Yuri curls up in the blankets and cries silent tears. He will probably never see his grandpa again. He won’t be there to help his grandpa when his back becomes bad to the point of bedrest. Yuri won’t be there when his grandpa when his grandpa… when he-

“Mph!” Yuri tries to calm his tears to no avail. He lays, crying, for what seems like hours. 

A knock on the door shakes him from his state of tears. He sits up in a flash and jumps off of the bed, looking for a place to hide. He doesn’t want them coming in and hurting him. His gaze flicks to the door of the bathroom. He hops on one leg to the door and enters the room. Yuri closes the door quietly hearing the knocks again. Much to his relief, the door has a lock on the inside. 

Yuri locks the bathroom door and leans against the sink to avoid putting pressure on his recovering ankle.

“Um, it’s- it’s Phichit. I have food for you. May I come in?”

Yuri holds his breath, hoping that the person behind the door, Phichit, wouldn’t enter the room. 

After a few moments of silence, Yuri hears footstep leaving the door. 

He sighs in relief and hobbles over to the toilet and sits on the closed seat. Yuri knows what punishment will await him for refusing to eat, but he needs to be alone, isolated. He feels so exposed, just like he has the past few months. He never gets any sort of privacy. 

Yuri eyes the closet in the bathroom and opens it, revealing folded up blankets and pillows. He sits down on one of the pillows and covers himself with a blanket. If he is lucky, Yuri may just be able to get a wink of peaceful sleep if he is in this closed, dark space. He leans to his side and grabs for the door knob. After closing the door, he leans back and closes his eyes, sighing in content.

Minutes later, the door of the room opens, startling Yuri. 

Yuri holds his breath, hoping that whoever opened the door to the bedroom won’t enter the bathroom and check the closet.  _ Please don’t come in here. Please don’t come in here, _ Yuri chants in a silent prayer. He hears footsteps getting closer, but they stop. 

“Viktor! Where would he have gone!?” Yuuri yells in a clear panic.

_ Fuck, I did it now, _ Yuri scolds himself. 

“I don’t know! He has a dislocated ankle!” Viktor responds, equally as panicked.

There is loud rustling.

“He’s our twin flame, Viktor! We need to find him, he could have hurt himself!”

“Twin flame?” Yuri whispers to himself.

Suddenly, all of the noises of their searching halts.

Yuri mentally slaps himself.  His breath hitches and he hides under the blanket.  _ They’re vampires, idiot. Of course they can hear me! _

Someone knocks the door of the bathroom, causing Yuri to breathe deeply and fast.

“Alexei? Are you in there?” Yuuri asks gently.

Yuri is surprised by Yuuri’s tone, almost drawing him out of the closet. But his paralyzing fear easily overpowers that urge.

The door handle of the bathroom door jiggles, but the door remains closed. 

“Please, Alexei. We know that you are scared, but you need to eat  _ something. _ Can- Can you  _ please _ open the door for us?” Viktor sounds desperate, only serving to make Yuri even more confused.

Yuri remains completely silent. 

“Alexei, we don’t want to take down the door, but you can’t stay in there and refuse to eat,” Yuuri nearly begs, sounding completely sincere.

Yuri tries to speak, but his throat goes dry. He prepares for the door of the bathroom to be kicked down, but he only hears a creak and then the door opens.

He curls in on himself, not caring if his ankle is screaming in protest.

One of them knocks on the door of the closet before opening it.

Yuri’s breath hitches and he covers the back of his neck with his hands in some weak attempt to protect himself.

Yuuri pulls the blanket off of Yuri.

Viktor and Yuuri get down on their knees to level with Yuri.

Yuri refuses to move from his spot nor speak. He is still curled in on himself, his knees tucked against his chest and his hands spread across the back of his neck.

“Alexei, can you get up on your own?” Yuuri cautiously asks.

Yuri shakes his head weakly. It isn’t that he can’t get up, he just doesn’t  _ want _ to. He just wants to stay in there and be able to get even a moment of peace.

Viktor sighs irritatedly.

Yuri inhales sharply, expecting Viktor to hit him. 

“Ah- Sorry. My bad,” Viktor apologizes for his behavior.

“Why are  _ you _ apologizing  _ now? _ ” Yuri seethes. Yuri feels nothing but confusion. He was tortured day in and day out by Jakob for months, then he was bought and  _ branded _ by these two, and now, they are telling him that they won’t  _ hurt _ him? If Yuri was going to ever believe that, he will have gone crazy. 

Viktor looks shocked for a second. “Well, I- uh- I scared you. I didn’t mean to,” he gently replies.

Yuri is fed up with this guise. He wants to see how long they will try to toy with his emotions and trust. Yuri snaps his head toward Viktor and slaps his face. Not a moment of thought went into his actions, just primal and emotional instinct. “Shut up! Just hurt me if you are going to hu-urt me! You did i-it before, so w-what is stopping you from doing it a-again!?” Yuri sobs out. He curls in on himself further.

Yuuri gasps in shock.

Viktor stares at Yuri with glowing, red eyes. He growls in either shock or anger.

Yuri gasps as well and hides his face in his arms.

“I’m going to find Otabek,” Viktor manages. He stands up hurriedly and is gone in a flash.

“Alexei, why did you hit Viktor?” Yuuri gently asks, maintaining his almost familial tone. 

Yuri shakes his head in uncertainty. “I’m so-orry,” he whispers, completely desperate to avoid getting hurt for his irrational behavior.

“You’ll have to apologize to Viktor, but I don’t think he is mad,” Yuuri consoles. He offers a hand out to Yuri. “Now, can we go into the bedroom so I can check your ankle?”

Yuri is too scared to move.

Yuuri moves forward and slides his arms under Yuri’s knees and lower back, aggravating the burn, before standing up with surprising ease. Yuri clings to Yuuri, only because he doesn’t want to fall. As Yuuri walks, Yuri glances behind him to see that the handle of the bathroom door is bent and broken. Either Viktor or Yuuri had done that.

Yuuri gently lays Yuri down on the bed. “I’m going to check your ankle, okay?”

Yuri nods, not wanting to be yelled at or hurt for denying. 

Yuuri grabs the bottom of Yuri’s pant leg and drags it up.

Yuri jerks his leg away from Yuuri in a panic. His eyes widen in fear.

Yuuri pulls his hand back. “Are you okay?” Clear concern is in his brown eyes. He places a comforting hand on Yuri’s knee, only serving to make the small Russian jerk again.

Yuri closes his eyes and shakes his head. “I-I’m sorry. J-Jakob would-”  _ Force me. _

A low growl leaves Yuuri’s throat. “Jakob…,” he spits in clear hatred. His eyes glow the same red that Viktor’s had.

Yuri backs away, somewhat in fear of Yuuri’s unusual eyes. 

Yuuri snaps out of his enraged state quickly. His eyes meet Yuri’s. “Oh, I’m sorry. I’m usually not so… angry,” Yuuri laughs out in an attempt to lighten the mood. 

Yuri relaxes slightly, even if it is barely noticeable. “Ah- it’s okay.”

Yuuri gives a small smile. “Thank you.” Yuuri puts his hand back on Yuri’s pant leg. “I’m not going to touch anything other than your ankle, okay?”

Yuri nods and moves back toward Yuuri. “Y-You promise?” Yuri doesn’t really believe Yuuri, but he is compelled to.

“Yeah, I promise,” Yuuri reassures. He pulls Yuri’s pant leg up until it rests just above the bandage. His fingers graze softly over the fitting bandage. “Hm, your ankle is looking good. It should only take five days for it to heal,” Yuuri observes in a jovial tone. 

Yuri nods, not really caring for what Yuuri is saying. 

Yuuri seems displeased by Yuri’s lack of enthusiasm. “Would you like to eat with us? You would get to meet everyone else in the house,” Yuuri suggests.

Yuri shakes head definitely. “No,” he mumbles out.

“Are you sure?” Yuuri asks once more. When Yuri shakes his head again, he can sense the fear radiating from the boy. “Listen.”

Yuri flicks his gaze to Yuuri’s eyes. 

“We want you to know that you are safe here. We aren’t going to hurt you for  _ any _ reason.” Yuuri sounds more sincere than Yuri had heard anyone be in a long time.

He almost does believe Yuuri.

“It would really mean a lot if you would join us while we eat-”

“Are you and Viktor really vampires?” Yuri interrupts. His voice shakes, but only Yuuri notices. Yuri has been talking with a clear shake in his voice ever since the first time Jakob had actually touched him, but Yuri became so used to it that he barely even notices it.

“...Yes.”

Yuri’s body runs cold, ice replacing his blood. He feels sick to the stomach. “I-I feel sick.”

Yuuri sees Yuri turn green and panics to find a trash can. Yuuri quickly grabs the small, empty trash can in the corner of the room and runs it over to Yuri. “Here.”

Yuri grabs it and throws up. He heaves and coughs, but nothing comes up except for bile. He hasn’t had a decent meal in months, probably hasn’t eaten anything for God knows how long, so it isn’t a surprise that he has nothing in his stomach.

Yuuri takes notice of this and frowns. He leans forward to pat Yuri’s back.

Yuri slaps away Yuuri’s hand. “Don’t  _ touch _ m-me-!” Yuri goes back to his dry heaving, tears falling down his face.

Yuuri backs off, but keeps a concerned eye on Yuri in case anything goes wrong and he needs to help him. 

Yuri finally stops gagging and pants heavily. He catches his breath and runs a hand through his tangled hair. “G-Go…,” he whispers.

Yuuri’s eyes widen “I don’t think that it’s okay to leave you alone right no-”

“LEAVE!” Yuri screams, snapping at Yuuri. 

Yuuri doesn’t flinch from Yuri’s tone. He keeps a stern expression on his face.

Yuri hiccups from his previous crying. “J-Just leave me… alone,” he begs. 

Yuuri stands up without a word, gently takes the trash can from Yuri, and walks out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Yuri stares at the door with teary eyes. He whimpers softly and blinks the tears from his eyes. 

What’s even happening? Is this even real? Yuri honestly hopes that this is all just some terrible,  _ fucked up _ nightmare and he will just wake up and be at home with his grandfather and be able to continue his life like normal. 

Yuri sighs, knowing that it’s not a dream and that this is a harsh, cruel reality for him. He lays back down, covering himself with the blanket and closing his eyes in hopes for an ounce of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of you guys are leaving such nice comments! I almost feel bad for what's going to happen, but plot development is plot development ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/nightshade-writer)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! I'm back from vacation and ready to write!

Yuri has been lying wide awake for has seemed like hours. He has tried to sleep, desperately so, but it feels like the second he drifts, something’s going to happen to him.

Somebody knocks the door gently.

Yuri cringes and curls in further on himself regardless of the pain on his back and ankle. “Go away! I said to leave me alone!” he grumbles angrily.

The person at the door opens it anyway and strides over to the bed. “Alexei,” the voice says, revealing itself to be Viktor. “I know that want to be alone, but you  _ need _ to eat,” he urges.

Yuri releases a shaky breath. “I’m not hungry…,” he lies through his teeth. His stomach hurts to no extent. But he’s honestly too scared to eat around them or to eat anything they have touched or could have possibly tampered with. 

Viktor sighs with irritation. “Listen, we are  _ really _ trying to respect your privacy and I don’t want to have to intrude on you after all you have been through, but-”

“If you respect my privacy and know what I’ve been through, then  _ leave, _ ” Yuri dares to interrupt. He knows damn well that they are going to punish him for it, possibly even kill him, but maybe Yuri wants them to do that. 

Viktor remains silent for a moment, running his hand through his hair. “Come on, you need to eat.” He moves closer to the bed and picks Yuri up bridal-style.

Yuri instantly starts screaming and thrashing. “NO! NO! LET ME GO!” He struggles in Viktor’s hold, using his hands to push Viktor’s face. He’s done it now. Of course, their facáde would only reach so far. Of course, they would eventually decide to just punish him; hold him down, rip his clothes off, and rape him. For real this time, not just touching or groping, but actual sex.

“No,” Viktor says sternly, “You need to eat whether you like it or not.” 

Yuri kicks his feet violently, managing to knee the side of Viktor’s face. The older man drops him on the bed and holds the side of his face.

Yuri scrambles to the far side of the bed. He brings his knees to his chest. He looks up to stare at Viktor, only to see nobody there. “Wh-Wha-” He flicks his gaze to the opened door.

Viktor returns not a second later, walking through the door with Yuuri by his side. Both looking extremely threatening.

Yuri begins to involuntarily tremble, his breath quickening. Now, they weren’t going to even bother bringing him somewhere else, they’re just going to do it here instead.

They keep approaching the bed until they are just feet away from Yuri’s shaking form.

“Alexei, is there  _ anything _ you will eat?” Yuuri asks, genuinely curious, almost desperate. “We’re worried about you.” His fingers intertwine with Viktor’s.

Yuri shakes his head. “N-No, I’m n-not hungry.”

Viktor’s expression saddens. He climbs onto the bed and sits just in front of Yuri, his hand cautiously moving to touch his blonde hair.

Yuri flinches upon the contact, tensing. 

“We… we have  _ no _ idea what Jakob did to you. There is no way we could imagine the Hell that you have been through-”

“No, you  _ can’t, _ ” Yuri grumbles, gradually relaxing at the touch. “I-I was s-scared every  _ second _ of it.”

Yuuri joins Viktor on the bed, lightly grabbing Yuri’s hand in his.

Neither of them speak, so Yuri continues.

“I w-was ripped aw-ay from my family a-and I was f-forced to- I was forced t-to…,” Yuri trails off, too scared to recount the trauma. “There is _ no _ way you will  _ ever _ understand  _ anything _ I have been through,” Yuri hisses.

Yuuri squeezes Yuri’s hand. “Please, Alexei, is there  _ anything _ we can do to get you to trust us? To eat?”

Yuri thinks hard. He takes a deep breath. 

“I want to go back to my dedushka.”

“Okay,” Yuuri immediately sighs, relief in his voice. “We can give you a phone to call him on and then bring you to him  _ if _ you eat.” That tone. Yuri can feel the sincerity in his voice.

Yuri bursts into tears. Not tears of pain or sadness or fear, like all of them had been in the past months, but joy. He sobs loudly, smiling the entire time. He’ll finally get to see his grandfather. He can talk to him and hug him and- 

“Th-Thank y-ou!” Yuri cries out, hugging Yuuri without any thought. He can’t think about anything than being able to be reunited with his grandpa. “Th-ank y-ou s-so much!” He fists his hands in Yuuri’s shirt and buries his head in his chest. 

Yuuri smiles softly and comfortingly rubs a hand up and down Yuri’s back, careful not to apply too much pressure.

Viktor takes the queue to leave and grab some food while Yuri is occupied. 

Yuuri kisses the top of Yuri’s head, feeling his heart warm. 

Yuri pulls away, wiping his pouring tears. He smiles brightly, probably the first time he has smiled in God knows how long. “I-I- Thank you, I d-don’t know how to thank you!” His breathing calms and his tears slow.

Yuuri shakes his head. “No, don’t thank me. We were planning on letting you return home once you could manage to walk on your own, anyway.” 

Yuri isn’t sure how to process the information. An awkward silence fills the room and he tries to change the topic. “C-Can I ask you something?”

“Of course!”   
“... What’s a twin flame?” He inquires, remembering what the Japanese man had mentioned earlier.

“Oh!” Yuuri blushes. “W-Well, it’s- uh- hard to explain…,” he nervously laughs. His tone is light and generally relaxed, causing Yuri to relax as well. “Do you know what soulmates are?”

Yuri rolls his eyes. “Of course, I do. They’re like your w-wife or something. A person you love.”

“Well, soulmates are just people you connect with, but twin flames are… your other half? At least, that’s how it is with vampires, it’s like two halves of a circle.” Yuuri fumbles with his finger. “Pretty much wh-when we find them, we fall in love quickly. It’s a soul thing. We can only drink each other’s blood after we seal the bond, which Viktor and I have kind of done.”

Yuri quirks his head in complete confusion. Nothing Yuuri is saying is making any sense. “So, are you and Viktor twin flames then?”

“Ah- Yes! For about a century now. But we have a unique…  _ problem. _ ”

“What’s the problem?”

Yuuri blushes slightly. “We can’t satisfy our thirst with just each other’s blood like we should be able to. We don’t complete the circle on our own.”

“So you  _ aren’t _ twin flames?”

“No! We just…,” he scratches his mind for the answer. “Each of us makes up a third of the circle instead of a half.” 

Yuri wipes the drying tears from his cheek. “Okay? Then who’s the….” He trails off, slowly realizing the situation. Yuri has claimed that  _ he _ was his twin flame while searching for him. “Y-You said…  _ I _ was y-your twin flame, e-earlier.”

Yuuri can see Yuri’s breath speeding up and he can hear the increase in his heart rate. “Alexei, please don’t be scared.”

Yuri just stares at Yuuri, completely shocked. “S-So,  _ I _ am your twin flame?” He isn’t scared like he should be.

Yuuri nods, not wanting to stir Yuri’s emotional state further than he already has.

“I- um- I d-don’t know how to… process that,” Yuri confesses, his eyes dazed. He shakes his head. “Wh-What does that mean?”

Yuuri’s eyes sadden. He can hear how sad and terrified Yuri is and he can completely understand. Yuri is barely sixteen and he’s been beaten, starved, and worse for the past few months, completely dehumanized. He decides to take a small chance and takes Yuri’s hand in his.

Yuri trembles violently, even if he doesn’t notice. 

“It means,” Yuuri starts, “That Viktor and I will do  _ anything _ for you. We want you to be happy, Alexei.”

Yuri retracts his hand. How could they want him to be happy when they let two grown men hold him down a burn him in front of them. “You let them  _ brand _ me like a fucking cow!” He angrily stands up from the bed, keeping all of his weight on his right ankle.

Yuuri is taken aback. His eyes follow Yuri as he limps back. “No, Alexei, I swear we didn’t-”

“DON’T YOU DARE TELL ME YOU  _ DIDN’T! _ ” Yuri screams in rage. He lifts the side of his shirt, revealing the edge of the mark that wraps around his hip slightly. “YOU LET THIS HAPPEN!” 

Yuuri’s eyes widen and he’s tongue-tied. “I-I didn’t know…!”

Yuri tears up angrily. “No! You don’t  _ get _ to say that!  _ I didn’t know _ that I would be ripped away from my grandpa!  _ I didn’t know _ that I would be forced to become a sex slave when I left my house five months ago!  _ I didn’t know _ any of that, but that doesn’t change  _ shit! _ ” 

Yuuri pauses in shock.

“If you really  _ are _ willing to do anything for me, after I see my grandpa again, don’t  _ ever _ come near me again! You’ll let me live as normal a life as I possibly can after all of this.” Yuri lies to himself. He knows that even  _ if _ he could return to how his life used to be, the physical and mental scars will always be there. 

Yuuri’s eyes tear up, but he stands up and nods. “Understood.” Just as he is about to leave the room, Viktor comes back in with a plate of food.

“Ah- Yuuri? What happened?” He asks, an eyebrow quirked.

Yuuri rushes out of the room. “Nothing.” 

Viktor watches in shock. He flicks his gaze to Yuri, who is breathing heavily. 

“Just give me the food so I can go home,” Yuri snaps. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment, they fuel me!  
> Also, feel free to message me on my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/nightshade-writer)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More interaction between the OT3 (Woo hoo!). Things seem to be getting better!

Yuri sits on his bed, staring at the large plate of food, mostly Japanese cuisine. He wants to eat it so he can be able to hear his grandpa again, but it’s unlikely that Viktor and Yuuri will even let him  _ leave _ his room after how he screamed at Yuuri. Plus, what if they drugged it? He doesn’t want to risk it, even for a second.

Yuri picks up his plate and walks into the bathroom, emptying the food into the toilet and flushing it down. He’s not concerned about the fact that he’s probably dangerously malnourished, hasn’t been for a long time. He’s more concerned about the people in this house. The people who can easily hurt him if he lowers his guard. 

He walks out of the wooden door of the bathroom and out the identical one to the hallway. Yuri looks down both sides of the hallway, one leading to a dead end and the other leading to a staircase. 

“Great, stairs,” Yuri sarcastically groans. His ankle isn’t going to like the stairs. Neither will his fatigue and malnourishment.

He takes a step in the direction of said stairs, but a door somewhere behind him opens, stopping him dead in his tracks. He whips around to see a tan man with dark hair. The man’s eyes light up upon seeing Yuri.

“Oh!” he chides. 

Yuri flinches and takes a small step back.

“You must be Alexei! I’m Phichit. It’s nice to meet you!” Phichit walks up to Yuri with a friendly smile. 

Yuri looks around Phichit’s face frantically, looking for any signs of ill-intentions. His breaths are quick and his stature is small.

Phichit reaches a hand out for Yuri to shake, completely oblivious to Yuri’s ensuing panic.

Yuri drops the plate, shattering it on the ground. He drops to his knees, not caring for the shards, digging into his skin and staining the pants, and brings his hands up to protect himself from the taller man.

Phichit takes a step back in shock. He is obviously concerned and shocked about Yuri kneeling on the broken shards of glass. “Hey, are you okay…?” He crouches down, mindful of the sharp glass, and places a hand on Yuri in a calming manner. 

“NO!” Yuri screams in absolute terror. He falls backward and pushes Phichit away, kicking him square in the shoulder. “G-Get awa-” His eyes widen in realization of what just happened. 

Phichit has a panicked expression, almost scared. He holds his shoulder, wincing in pain.

Yuri just kicked him for no reason. He did nothing to deserve being hurt. “I-I’m…” Yuri’s throat clenches and a pit of guilt forms in his stomach. Why did he panic? 

Phichit stands up and takes a deep breath before calling out. “Yuuri!”

Within seconds, Yuuri is standing in front of the two of them with an equally concerned expression. He looks at Phichit. “What is i-” He pauses once he notices Yuri; covered in cuts that are oozing blood. 

“Alexei!? What happened!?” he gasps.

Yuri would stand up, but he would rather not get glass embedded in his feet. “I-I p-” His throat clenches and he can’t speak.

“I went to introduce myself, but he suddenly panicked,” Phichit answers for Yuri.

Yuuri nods understandingly. He turns to Yuri and gets as close to him as he can without alarming the small Russian. “Can I… help you get up?” Yuuri cautiously asks. He can tell that Yuri is on-edge. If he pushes him too far, he will go into full panic and that’s the last thing any of them need.

Yuri nods quietly, focusing on calming his breathing.

Yuuri takes a small step forward, thankful that he’s wearing shoes. “I’m going to have to touch you, okay?”

Yuri tenses visibly, but nods regardless. 

Yuuri crouches down next to the kneeling Yuri and positions his arms so he can pick him up bridal style. He lifts Yuri with ease, due to the frightening lack of body mass he has. “Are you okay?”

Yuri shakes his head. He’s definitely not okay. It’s taking everything he has not to scream and cry and break down. Yuuri’s touch is both comforting and terrifying.

The only person who has touched him at all for the past few months has been Jakob. And every  _ single _ time he touched Yuri, it only brought pain and misery. But Jakob had never touched him  _ gently _ or comfortingly, like Yuuri is. It definitely reassures him that it isn’t Jakob, but that hardly changes the fact that he’s scared. The sensation is like being wrapped in a warm blanket that can be lit on fire at any moment. 

“Okay, that’s fine. Do you want to go back into your room?”

_ His room. _ It’s almost strange to Yuri how such a simple phrase holds such meaning to him. With Jakob it was always  _ Jakob’s, _ never Yuri’s. It was  _ Jakob’s _ body, not Yuri’s. “No. I w- want my dedushka.” 

Yuuri begins walking towards the stairs and makes sure each step is slow enough not to startle Yuri. “Vitya! Can you get the first aid kit from the bathroom?”

“Okay!” Viktor quickly responds, not questioning Yuuri’s reason.

Yuri holds onto Yuuri tightly, his arm wrapped around his neck. He closes his eyes and hides his face as he carries him down the stairs and through the hallway. He lifts his head for a moment when he hears other voices. There are who men in the room that they have entered and are sitting in; an Asian with a dark hair and and under-cut, and a European man with blonde hair and a two-toned undercut are sitting on the couch opposite to them, watching tv.

“Oh, what happened to his legs?” the blonde one asks, concerned and eyes glowing red. 

“Glass,” Yuuri answers. “He dropped a plate, Chris.”

The blonde, Chris, covers his nose and stands up while averting his gaze from Yuri. “I should go. Tell me once the bleeding stops.” With that, he rushes out of the room.

Yuri’s eyes widen. Chris was just thinking about drinking his blood. His eyes flick to the other man, who can’t be much older than he is. 

He raises his hand as a greeting. “Don’t worry. I’m human. I’m not going to bite.”

Yuri lightly smiles at the pun; intentional or not. “So, not e-everyone is a vampire?”

Yuuri, who has Yuri sitting sideways on his lap, nods. “It’s usually just me and Viktor, but Chris is just visiting for the month. Everyone else is human.” He is looking at the television, not giving much attention to anyone is the room.

Yuri looks up into Yuuri’s eyes, which are not glowing red. “Your eyes…”

Yuuri flicks his gaze to Yuri. “What?”

“They’re not glowing.”   
“Really?” He brings his hand to lightly touch just below his eyes. “I guess the fact that you’re hurt makes it hard to desire your blood.” He smiles comfortingly.

Yuri suddenly feels uncomfortable in Yuuri’s hold. He scoots back onto the empty seat just behind him, regardless of the stinging of cuts all over his body; his back and legs. He draws his knees to his chest and glances around the room. There are no windows, but it’s lit by several lights and gives off a familiarity. It’s cold, but not to the point of freezing. His feet definitely feel said cold, but it somewhat soothes the pain of the cuts and burn that decorate him.

Viktor walks through the same door they had, carrying a small bag. “Alexei! It’s nice to see that you’ve joined us!” he chirps with a bright smile on his face. “Yuuri, why did you need the bag?”

“Well, Alexei cut up his calves. I just want to clean them.”

Viktor sits next to Yuuri, handing him the bag. He eyes the bloody cloth of Yuri’s pants. “Oh yeah, that’s nasty. How did it happen?”

Yuuri opens his mouth to respond, but Yuri cuts him off. “I slipped and fell. The plate b-broke,” he shakes out. He cringes at how shaky his voice is. He really hopes that it will go away eventually.

Viktor gives a nod, obviously not convinced. “That’s no good.”

Yuri nods, turning his eyes to the wooden floor. “Mhm.” Yuuri carefully touches his shoulder.

“Can I see your legs? I promise to be careful,” he requests, standing to kneel beside the couch and patting the empty space.

Yuri unfolds his legs and slowly lays them across Yuuri’s previous spot. He tenses when he begins rolling up the pant leg of his left leg. He hears a sound of shock from both Viktor and Yuuri. “W-What is it?” He leans forward and gasps at the state of his leg; bloody with a few small cuts covering it, but there seems to be no glass embedded, so he will probably only need a few band aids. He sighs and settles back down, hissing loudly as his back makes contact with the couch arm. 

“Why are you hissing? I haven’t even touched it yet,” Yuuri says. He gives Yuri a concerned stare.

“It doesn’t matter.”

“If it hurts that much,” Viktor starts, “We can give you a shot to numb the leg while Yuuri helps clean it. I trained as a doctor some decades ago,” he offers. 

Yuri instantly has to fight the urge to panic in any way. When he had first been kidnapped, Jakob sedated him with a shot because he wouldn’t stop struggling. God, he was so scared. He fought and fought against Jakob, but he couldn’t do anything but watch and  _ feel  _ everything that he did to him. After a few times of that, Yuri didn’t have much of a will to fight. “N-No. That’s not necessary,” he rambles.

Yuuri’s expression is filled with sympathy. “You don’t have to act tough. It’s only going to hurt worse once we start, so it’s better just to have the shot before I touch them.”

Yuri’s eyes dart around the room, looking for some sort of way out of them sticking him with a needle. He suddenly remembers that they or  _ somebody _ had bathed him, so they would understand how his back hurts. “It’s nothing. I swear. My back just hurts, but that’s normal. Y-You guys probably saw it when you washed me, right?”

Viktor’s eyes widen. “They should have scabbed over by now! Is one of the lashes infected?”

“What!? No!” Yuri yells. “I-

“Both of you!” Yuuri scolds. “We will deal with this  _ afterward. _ I want to take care of Alexei’s legs first.” Yuuri returns his attention to Yuri’s leg and examines it. “Otabek, can you fetch me a towel?”

“Okay,” the man- Otabek- responds before standing up and walking out of the room. He quickly returns with a large towel in his hands and tosses it to Yuuri.

“Thank you, Otabek,” Yuuri mumbles, his entire focus on the cut up leg in front of him. He lifts the leg, positioning the towel underneath. He opens the bag that is now on the floor beside him and pulls out a bottle of , what Yuri assumed to be, hydrogen peroxide. “Viktor, Otabek, I’m going to need your help with this.”

Yuri tilts his head in confusion. Why would he need two other people to help pour that on his leg?

Both of the requested men stand up and join Yuuri. 

“Alexei, this is going to hurt.”

“I know, j-just do it,” Yuri grumbles. There is no conceivable way that hydrogen peroxide could hurt more than  _ anything _ he has been through.

Yuuri tilts the bottle over Yuri’s leg, pouring it at a slow pace, and, at that moment, Yuri realizes that that is  _ not _ hydrogen peroxide. It’s rubbing alcohol.   

Yuri instantly screams out in shock and tries to pull his leg away. Emphasis on  _ tries. _ Viktor holds down his ankle with a vice-like grip. “Ow! Let go!” He reaches forward to stop Yuuri by hitting his hand, but Otabek pushes him down with his fore arm. 

Yuri gasps, breaking into tears. “S-Stop!”

“Alexei, just bear with it. I need to make sure it’s cleaned,” Yuuri shushes. He keeps his hand on Yuri’s upper thigh.

Yuri feels trapped and suffocated. “Let go!” he sobs hysterically. He stops struggling and breathes heavily. “L-Let go, pl-please…! I- can’t breathe!”

Viktor immediately lets go and Yuuri stops pouring the rubbing alcohol onto the cuts. 

“Otabek, let him go,” Vitkor commands.

Otabek releases Yuri, his expression still firm. “Sorry.”

Yuri has saucer-like eyes and a terrified expression. “D-Don’t be. I- I was just… s-scared.”

“Oh, Alexei, I just need you to stay still. I know it hurts,” Yuuri solemnly says. 

Yuri shakes his head. “I w-was just shocked. I c-can stay still on m-my own, just don’t h-hold me down….” He releases a shaky breath and wraps his arms around his torso. “I don’t e-ever want to be held down again…” he whispers under his breath. Flashes of images cross his mind, memories invade his thoughts. 

Yuuri can quickly see where the situation is going. “Okay, okay, nobody will touch you unless they absolutely need to.” He rolls up the other pant leg with extreme caution and repositions the bottle above it. “Ready?”

Yuri nods, taking a deep breath. The sudden burning of the alcohol on his open wounds causes him to tense and dig his hands into the couch. “OW! FUCK!” He sharply inhales and bites his lip roughly. Once Yuuri finishes, it takes a few seconds for the sting to dull.

“So, Alexei, how old are you?” Yuuri asks in an attempt to lighten the mood.

“What month is it?” Yuri promptly responds.

“November.”

“Sixteen. I turned sixteen in March. How old are you?” Yuri asks, before realizing that he just asked for the age of a vampire and will probably get a ridiculous response.

Yuuri laughs. “Well… I’m about 245 years old… I think.”

Yuri gasps. “Holy shit! You  _ think!? _ ”   
“I’m older!” Viktor chimes. “289!”

Yuri’s eyes widen. “You guys are more than ten times my age!” 

“Don’t worry, we don’t really mature past our mid-twenties. I’ve been twenty-four for more than two centuries and I think Viktor stopped aging at…?”

“Twenty-seven,” Viktor offers.

Yuri looks as if his mind has ceased to work.

Yuuri takes gozz and gently dabs the cut skin of Yuri’s leg. “I’m almost done, so you can use my phone to call your grandfather. I’m happy that you ate like you promised,” Yuuri chimes, a soft smile gracing his features. He takes out a few band aids and covers the few cuts carefully. He’s certain that he has avoided causing Yuri any unnecessary pain. “I think it will be easier for me to take your pants so you don’t have to wear them covered in your blood.”

Yuri nods, knowing that he had boxers, that are a little too big for him, underneath his pants, so it would feel like he’s wearing shorts. He arches his back a little and pushes down the waistband and slips them off completely before drawing his knees up to his chest.

Yuuri looks into his eyes. “Again, thank you for actually eating. It means a lot.”

Yuri turns his gaze to the wall in hopes of his lie not being found out. Yuuri pulls the towel out from underneath Yuri’s legs.

“There! Good as new! We’ll get you some clean pants in a little bit.” He picks up the used gozz from the ground.

Yuri suddenly feels extremely hungry, but is more than tempted to push away the feeling before he is met by an idea. “C-Can I have something to eat? I’m still… hungry.”

Yuuri and Viktor seem to light up at the mention of him wanting to eat. “Yes! Of course! What do you want? We have chips, soda, ice cream, apples… whatever you want,” Viktor offers.

Yuri is tempted by all of those. “Ice cream a-and a soda, please,” he requests. Once Viktor begins walking to the kitchen and Yuuri walks out of the room to most likely throw away the gozz and such, Yuri speaks up again. “B-But I want uh…” he looks to the raven still sitting next to him.

“Otabek,” he offers.

“Otabek to try anything you give me.” This way, it’s impossible for them to slip him anything without him finding out.

Viktor frowns in confusion, then his eyes soften with a hint of sadness upon realizing why. “Okay, I have no issue with it as long as Otabek agrees.”

Yuri looks at Otabek, hopeful. 

Otabek shrugs his shoulders. “I don’t care.” The second that Viktor is out of the room and the door is closed, he leans close to Yuri, looking directly into his eyes.

Yuri leans away instinctively. His breath hitches.

“So, why did you lie about your name, Yuri?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun duuuun. I promise, things will (maybe) get better. At least things seem to be getting better so far :)  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/nightshade-writer)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you that I had a reason to apologize in advance...  
> Enjoy~

Yuri’s heart drops. “H-How do you know my name?” 

“Several years ago, you and your grandpa would visit an ice rink that my aunt and uncle owned. I talked to you a few times. But that’s not the point. Why are you lying to everyone about your name?” He asks sternly, unintentionally or not, deciding to take a seat next to Yuri.

Yuri draws his legs closer to himself. “You can’t tell them!” His eyes are filled with a mix between desperation and terror. 

“Don’t worry. I won’t tell anyone, but I want to know why.” 

With a large sigh of relief, he runs his hand through his hair. “I just don’t want them to know.”

“So… you lied because you wanted to?” Otabek asks.

“N-No… that’s not it. I don’t want to talk about it….” No, not at all. Yuri doesn’t want to talk about the time when Jakob pushed Yuri onto a table and forced him to lay on his stomach. He doesn’t want to talk about how Jakob ripped off his clothes and ran his hands over his trembling body. He doesn’t want to talk about how it was the first time that Jakob had assaulted Yuri and how he was confused and scared. How he fought at first, but was forced to comply with threats of his life and even his family; his dear dedushka. He doesn’t even want to think about those dry, long fingers pushing into his ass, even as he screamed in pain. How mortified he was when he came from such a painful thing. He doesn’t want to remember how  _ disgusting _ he felt and  _ still _ feels; tainted and dirty.

A  _ whore. _

“... It’s not a good memory,” he finishes. 

Otabek nods understandingly. “Sorry. You don’t need to tell me anything you don’t want to.”

Yuri just keeps his eyes on Otabek. 

“Do you like video games?” He asks after a pause of silence.

Yuri is instantly excited. “Yes.”

Otabek stands up and approaches the large television. He picks up two xbox controllers and waves one in his hand. “Are you any good?”

Yuri laughs. “Who do you think you’re talking to?” It’s almost shocking how comfortable he is around Otabek. He just seems so calm and friendly. Unlike with Viktor and Yuuri, where his tense and guarded, he doesn’t feel like Otabek is about to jump him any moment. He catches the controller that Otabek tosses at him. The older teen starts up the game and the two play a basic shooter game, not anything that Yuri has played. He curses every time he dies, which is very often.

Viktor walks into the room, a bowl and cup in his hands. “I heard you guys talking in here!”

Yuri’s eyes widen and his breath hitches.

“I’m glad that you are getting along! What were you talking about?” Viktor asks, walking over to Yuri and placing the bowl and cup on the side table next to the couch. “I wouldn’t suggest ice cream and soda at the same time, but if it’s what you want to eat…. I gave you flat ginger ale if that's okay.”

Otabek speaks up from his seat next to Yuri. “We were talking about video games. Alexei is apparently good at them.”

Yuri sighs silently and nods in agreement. He places the controller in his lap. He picks up to bowl of ice cream and hands it to Otabek. “You first.”

Otabek doesn’t bat an eye as he takes a spoonful and shoves it into his mouth. He hands the bowl back. “Seems good to me.”

Yuri takes absolutely no time in digging into the desert. It’s been so  _ damn long _ since he has had any  _ good _ food. The entire bowl is gone in a minute flat. He takes the flat soda and chugs it down. Yuri knows that he will definitely regret eating and drinking so much at once, but it’s better than starving.

Yuuri walks back into the room with a pair of pajama pants. “I hope I didn’t miss too much.” He walks to Yuri and tosses him the pants. “They’re mine, so they will probably be too big.”

Yuri stands up and slides them on. Within several seconds, the entire mood has changed. Yuri feels somewhat crowded. It doesn’t matter though, as long as he gets to leave and see his grandpa again. “Can I call my dedushka?”

Viktor leans over hand stretches out his hand, holding his phone. “Go ahead. It’s unlocked.”

Yuri takes the phone and stares at it. This is it. He gets to hear his grandpa. 

 

Yuuri smiles sadly as Alexei types in the phone number. He doesn’t want to leave Alexei. Everything inside of him is screaming at him to rush over to Alexei and stop him from leaving. But the small Russian has been through so much. He’s so young, probably not even seventeen, and to keep him away from the family that he needs right now would be worse than anything Jakob could have done to him.

Alexei presses the phone to his ear. He smiles brightly, a smile that makes Yuuri’s insides tingle. “Ah- Hello? H-Hi! Can I speak to Nikolai Plisetsky?” Tears of clear joy fill his eyes. His eyebrows scrunch together in confusion. “What? This is his number, right? Where is he then?”

Alexei’s eyes widen and he drops the phone, completely in shock. 

Viktor quirks an eyebrow. “Alexei? What’s wrong?”

“ Нет... Он не может быть мертв…” Alexei breathes out.

“...What…?” Yuuri can tell by the tone of Alexei’s voice that whatever he said isn’t good. “Viktor… what did he just say?”

Both Viktor and Otabek have shocked expressions and neither of them move.

“Vitya, what. Did. He. Say?”

Alexei’s eyes fill with tears, this time of complete heartbreak. “Он мертв!” His hands cover his face and he begins sobbing violently. “Он мертв! Он мертв и я не был там!” He screams out in complete anguish.

Yuuri tugs Viktor’s arm roughly to get his attention. “Viktor! What is he saying!?”

Viktor looks up at Yuuri and shakes his head. “His grandfather is... dead…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... That was certainly unexpected, eh?  
> Outraged? Want to rant to me about how I must get some sort of sick amusement out of Yuri's suffering?  
> Then go to my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/nightshade-writer)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon the news of his grandfather's death, Yuri breaks down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been stressed out by family issues, so I'm letting this chapter stay sweet and short. Don't you guys worry yourselves about the tags and such, it'll get better for a while.

Yuri sobs violently, crying out for his grandfather. This can’t be possible. It can’t be. There’s no way his grandpa is dead. “No! NonononoNO! He can’t-! NO!” His mind can’t process that he’s speaking Russian, he can only feel the pain.

Viktor approaches Yuri slowly and places a hand on his shoulder. “Oh, Alexei, I’m so so-”

“GET AWAY!!! Don’t touch m-me!” Yuri chokes on a sob. It feels like someone has their hand wrapped around his throat and his eyes burn with tears. 

Viktor kneels down and wraps his arms around Yuri, pulling him close and petting the back of his head. “Shh, it’s okay. Everything will be okay,” he cooes in Russian in a hope to help Yuri calm down even the slightest bit. 

Yuri shakes his head feverishly, rasping out choruses of ‘no’s. He buries his head in Viktor’s chest. He’s unable to think clearly. The only thing he can hear is his own sobs and a distant voice.

Viktor picks him up koala-style and stands up. “Come on, let’s get you to your room. Otabek, pick up the phone and find out if it’s true.”

Otabek picks the phone up from the floor and begins talking to the person on the other end. After a few words, he adopts a solemn expression and nods his head slowly. “It’s true…”

Yuri doesn’t move a muscle to try and get away, he just sobs. He doesn’t stop crying the entire walk up the stairs and down the hallway as Yuuri follows close behind. The man on the phone said that Nikolai Plisetsky had been dead for two months. That means that he had no idea what happened to Yuri. “He… didn’t kn-know where I w-was….” he manages to whimper before resuming his hysterical sobbing.

Viktor sits down on Yuri’s bed and sits him on the edge of the bed. 

Yuri curls up into a ball and cries into his hands. He doesn’t care who he’s being touched by. He just need some sort of comfort.

“Alexei, I know it hurts, but you need to breathe, okay?” Viktor whispers softly, petting Yuri’s back. Yuri gasps a breath and coughs from the constant crying. His tears soak his shirt.

Yuuri sits on the other side of Yuri, not understanding any words that are exchanged but knowing the general conversation. “Alexei, it’s okay. We’re here for you.”

 

Having to see Alexei in tears absolutely breaks Viktor’s heart. The pain that Alexei is experiencing is clear in his sobs. Viktor has experienced that pain; the pain of losing a family member. That pain can change a person for better or for worse.

None of the words that he says seem to reach Alexei. 

“No, no he- he  _ can’t _ be dead!” Alexei shakes his head. He looks up at Viktor with red, puffy eyes and a tear-stained face. Desperation is clear in his eyes. He’s searching for some sort of reasoning that will make this all some cruel joke.

Viktor’s gaze lowers. “Alexei, you’re in denial. You heard it on the phone. I-I heard it too.” It’s true. Viktor had heard the faint voice from the other side of the phone telling Alexei that Nikolai Plisetsky is dead. And he cannot give him false hope, that would be much worse for Alexei in the long run.

“No! He was lying! My dedushka is NOT dead!” Alexei pleads. His tears slow but his voice still trembles.

“Alexei, I know that you’re in shock but-”   
“GET OUT! GET OUT OF HERE!” Alexei screams at both Viktor and Yuuri.

Viktor would normally be willing to give Alexei his space, but he can’t possibly be trusted alone. “Alexei, we can’t leave, it’s not a good idea.”   
“IT’S ALL YOUR FAULT! IF YOU NEVER EXISTED, HE WOULDN’T BE DEAD!” Alexei yells, this time in English. He gets up in a rage and storms into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. 

Viktor can hear the trembling of Yuuri’s breath. He looks over to see small tears streaming down his lover’s face. “Yuuri,” he sighs, “you know he’s hurt. He doesn’t mean what he’s saying.”

Yuuri looks into Viktor’s eyes. “He thinks we’re monsters, Vitya…”

 

Yuri collapses to the floor and sobs his heart out. He curls up into a fetal position and tightly hugs himself. He knows that the door won’t lock or close properly, but he needs to be alone. He screams out in both anger and anguish. 

It’s all their fault. If there weren’t vampires, then he wouldn’t have been kidnapped to be put into slavery, and he would have been there with his grandpa in his final days. 

He would have been able to say goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna know why I do this to poor Yuri? Do you want to know what I mean by "it'll get better for a while"? Do you just want to message me and make a new friend? (I'm lonely, someone message me. I'm friendly, I swear.)  
> Drop by my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/nightshade-writer)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri reveals some secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This! This is where it starts to get better.  
> You get some lovely interaction and bonding.

Viktor sits in his and Yuuri’s bedroom, holding his lover tightly. He made sure Otabek sat outside of Alexei’s bathroom to make sure that he’s okay while they leave. They have been in here for at least an hour.

Yuuri sobs into Viktor’s shoulder as he sits on top of his lap. “He thinks we’re monsters! Look what we’ve done to him!”

Viktor comfortingly rubs up and down Yuuri’s back. He leans further back onto the headboard and nuzzles Yuuri’s neck. “Yuuri, he’s upset and he needs somebody to be mad at. We haven’t done anything wrong.”

“We let him get  _ branded! _ He’s our twin flame, Vitya!” Yuuri cries even harder. He feels absolutely horrible. He’s supposed to protect Alexei and he can’t do anything.

“If we knew, we could have stopped it, but we didn’t and the laws say that-”

Yuuri pulls his head up and sits back on Viktor’s legs. “We’re royalty, Viktor! Shouldn’t we have been able to do something!?”

“Yuuri, it’s more complicated than that.” 

“I know! I know that! I just wish we could go back to Japan….” Yuuri sobs out.

Viktor winces. It’s all his fault. It’s his fault that Yuuri was exiled from Japan, his home. He was a terrible man when he first met Yuuri. He was cruel and sadistic. Yuuri though, Yuuri was pure. The kindest soul that Viktor had ever seen. Viktor’s father had brainwashed him, made him think that others didn’t matter and he shouldn’t hold any regard for anyone but family. But once he met Yuuri, he began to change. Yuuri believed that he could be better if he tried. His father, on the other hand, didn’t. He knew what kind of a person Viktor was. He gave Yuuri and ultimatum; either leave Viktor or be exiled from Japan. Yuuri chose Viktor.

Yuuri’s father isn’t a bad person. He loves Yuuri with all of his heart and just wanted to protect him from Viktor. He had hoped that Yuuri would choose his family rather than his twin flame. 

That was at least a century ago, but the exile still held.

“I’m so sorry, Yuuri. I should never have let you leave them,” Viktor mumbles, lowering his eyes. 

Yuuri takes Viktor’s head in his hands and shakes his head. “Don’t you  _ dare _ say that. You are the best thing that has happened to me. I can always try to reason with my parents about the exile. But that’s beside the point. What are we going to do with Alexei…?”

Viktor shrugs his shoulders. “He’s a teenager. I don’t know how he will handle grief.”

Yuuri presses himself back against Viktor. “Well, he’s passed right through denial and bargaining and went straight into anger, so that’s something,” he grumbles tiredly.

“Are you hungry, Yuuri?” Viktor asks, chastely kissing Yuuri’s neck.

“Yeah, but now isn’t the time,” he yawns.

Viktor rolls his eyes and tilts his head to the side, exposing his neck to Yuuri. “Go ahead. We both are tired after today. We can check in on Alexei after we feed.”

Yuuri growls lowly, letting his hunger take control. His eyes glow a bright red and his fangs lengthen. 

Viktor’s eyes glow in response and he pushes Yuuri back onto the bed. He pulls off his shirt and slides off Yuuri’s. Shirts just tend to get in the way. He climbs between the other man’s legs and pressing his chest against his. “Yuuri,” he huskily whispers as he sinks his teeth into Yuuri’s neck.

Yuuri gasps in pain and pleasure. After decades of doing it, the once extremely painful process became pleasurable. “Ah! Vitya!” He wraps his legs around Viktor’s waist. 

Viktor sucks on the small puncture marks, drawing out the sweet and warm liquid. He pushes Yuuri further into the bed and bites down again when the puncture marks begin to close up due to the healing agent in his saliva. Yuuri cries out underneath him, now bucking his hips and clawing at his back.

Feeding between bonded twin flames is usually very animalistic and intimate, unlike it is for unbonded vampires. It’s never as simple as biting the skin. Feeding provides both parties with an intense emotional connection as well as a means to obtain nourishment. 

Viktor pulls back once he has taken enough. 

Yuuri flips them over immediately, straddling Viktor’s waist. “My turn.”

 

Yuri lays on the cold tiles, staring at the wall in front him. He doesn’t know when he had stopped crying, but he had. His whimpers still fill the room as well as the occasional sob. It still sounded like he was crying, but the tears have ceased. 

A soft rap of knuckles against the wooden door shakes him.

“What…?” Yuri raps out. His voice is so hoarse that his voice is barely understandable. 

“Yuri, it’s me,” Otabek speaks from the other side of the door. “May I come in?” His voice is soft and cautious.

Yuri sobs out a quiet, “...please…”

Otabek opens the door slowly. His eyes land on Yuri, who is trembling in a curled up ball. He kneels down and gently touches Yuri’s shoulder. “Hey, are you… okay?” Otabek has no idea what else to say. Of course, Yuri is anything but okay, but he can’t think of anything else to say at the moment.

Yuri shakes his head, his gaze not moving from the wall. “N-no…”

Otabek rubs his hand up and down Yuri’s upper arm. “It’s okay. You’re going to make it through this. We’re all here for you.”

Yuri whimpers loudly. If it’s true, why does he feel so alone? Maybe if Viktor and Yuuri were there- no, Yuri shouldn’t want them anywhere near him. He is mad at them. Well, he should be. At least, he thinks he should. “I… I w-want Viktor a-and Yuuri,” he confesses. 

Otabek nods. “Okay, I’ll get them. But let’s just get you of this cold floor.” He helps Yuri stand and guides him back into his bedroom.

Yuri climbs onto his bed and draws his knees back up to his chest. He watches Otabek leave the room. 

 

Yuuri pulls on his shirt, now standing in front of the closet door. He has already wiped the blood from his neck and mouth. Viktor is right next to him, grabbing a clean t-shirt. 

A sudden knock alerts them.

Yuuri walks over to the door and opens it. “Otabek? Why aren’t you with Alexei?” he asks.

“He wants to see you. Both of you,” Otabek answers.

This instantly grabs Viktor’s attention. “Are you sure?”

Otabek nods. His expression is as stoic as usual but his eyes look sad. “He said that he wanted both of you. He’s… struggling with all of this. Badly.”

Yuuri sighs. “Okay, we’ll be in his room if you need anything.” He walks past Otabek and strides toward Yuri’s room, only a few doors down. Viktor is right behind him.

 

Yuri looks towards the door once he hears it creak open. Yuuri cautiously walks through the doorway with Viktor by his side.

Yuri tenses up instinctively and lets out a soft sob. Yuuri winces at the thought that he may have caused Yuri to act like this.    
“Alexei? May we sit with you?” Viktor asks softly. 

Yuri nods, desperately trying not to let the tears escape his eyes. He feels sudden guilt. Now that Yuuri and Viktor are here, he realizes that he has no reason to be mad at them. Once Yuuri and Viktor are sitting next to him, he whispers a hoarse, “I’m sorry…!”

Yuuri gasps. “For what!? You have  _ nothing _ to be sorry for!” 

Yuri buries his face in his hands. “I-I don’t kn-know what to do… I-I didn’t mean to y-yell at you…” he apologizes. He flinches when Yuuri puts an arm around him, but he relaxes quickly. The tears that were threatening to fall finally do. “I’m s-sorry! I’m so sorry! What do I do!?” Yuri weeps loudly in grief.

Yuuri turns and pulls Yuri into a tight hug. “Shhh. We’ll figure out what to do. It’ll just take time.” Yuuri is shocked when Yuri swings his leg over his lap to straddle his lap and bury his head into Yuuri’s neck. He gives Viktor a confused glance, only to be met by a soft smile.

Yuri cries out small “I’m sorry”s as Yuuri rocks him back and forth soothingly. He’s so sorry for not being there for his grandfather. He would do anything to get him back.

“Alexei, none of this is your fault,” Viktor assures.

Yuri wraps his arms around Yuuri. “M-My name… isn’t Alexei…”

“Huh?” The older two ask in sync.

“It’s Yuri. M-My name is Yuri,” Yuri says into Yuuri’s neck. 

The vampires’ eyes widen, but neither wants to interrogate Yuri on the matter. 

“Okay, that’s fine…. Is there something we could call you instead? To avoid confusion?” Viktor asks. He would like to avoid the definite mix-ups in the future since Yuuri and Yuri sound nearly the same.

“Y-Yura. You can call me ‘Yura’.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isn't this nice?  
> I couldn't handle such a large dose of angst for so long XD  
> Feel free to message me or send me asks at my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/nightshade-writer)


	10. Chapter 10

Yuri had fallen asleep in Yuuri’s arms some time during the night. 

Yuuri hasn’t moved an inch except for when he scooted back and layed down on the mattress. He has his arms wrapped around Yuri. His cheek is pressed against Yuuri’s chest.

Yuri breathes evenly, the occasional snore filling the room. Yuuri would wake him up, but after all the boy has been through, he’ll need as much sleep as he can get. All Yuuri does is run his hand up and down Yuri’s back in a comforting manner.

“Should we wake him up?” Viktor asks from his spot next to Yuuri. 

“No, he’s peaceful, let’s just let him sleep,” Yuuri whispers softly. Neither Viktor nor Yuuri need much sleep, only sleeping once every few days. 

As if on queue, Yuri begins whimpering in his sleep and his heart race rapidly increases. “No…,” he mumbles quietly, sweat beginning to form on his forehead. 

Yuuri quirks an eyebrow and drifts is hand to gently push Yuri’s hair out of his face. “Yura?”   
Yuri hisses an inhale and begins squirming in Yuuri’s arms. “No… s-stop!” He thrashes his head in distress, crying out in clear fear. “No!”

“Yura, wake up. You’re having a nightmare,” Viktor urges, gently poking Yuri’s shoulder.

Yuri’s snap open and he begins struggling in Yuuri’s hold. He manages to get out of Yuuri’s arms and enters a near panic. “No! Stop!” He doesn’t seem to take the time to register where he is.

Viktor immediately tries to hold Yuri down to keep him from hurting himself. He pins Yuri to the mattress by his wrists. “Yura, calm down! You’re okay!”

Yuri screams and kicks at Viktor to no avail. “Let me go! Please, Jakob! Stop!” He begins sobbing, his eyes clenched shut.

“Yura!” Viktor yells, forcing Yuri to look up at him.

Once he recognizes who is above him, he slowly relaxes, but it is clear that he is still uncomfortable. Tears slip past his eyes and he hiccups a sob of relief. 

Viktor lets him go and sits back. “Are you okay, Yura?”

Yuri wipes the tear from his face. “Y-Yeah, it w-was just a nightmare.” He takes deep, shaky breaths. 

Viktor’s eyes sadden.

Yuuri opens his arms in a welcoming gesture. “Do you want a hug?” He knows that Yuri will deny, but he needs to know that they are always there for him, should he need it. Much to his surprise, Yuri nods, hoarsely whispering, “Yes.” Yuuri shuffles toward Yuri and wraps his arms around him. 

Yuri buries his head in Yuuri’s neck.

Yuuri embraces Yuri tightly. His heart flutters in delight that Yuri accepts his affections in any manner.

Viktor approaches Yuri from behind and hugs him as well. 

“You… have a heart beat,” Yuri comments quietly. He sounds indifferent, not in shock. 

Yuuri shrugs his shoulders. “Well, yeah. Purebloods are… different from turned vampires.”

Yuri sighs out. 

Yuuri is almost worried by Yuri’s lack of reaction. The boy shouldn’t be this comfortable or unresponsive of them touching him. After a moment, Yuuri and Viktor pull away, content with the decrease in Yuri’s heart rate. Yuri has a dazed look, as if he is deep within his own thoughts.

“Yura, do you want something for breakfast? It’s almost 10 a.m.,” Viktor asks. He gets a small nod as an answer. 

Yuuri leads Yuri off the bed, helping him gain balance when he wobbles a little. Yuuri lets go of Yuri’s hand, but Yuri keeps his hold. He doesn’t look up from the ground, even as Yuuri gives him a questioning look. Yuuri has no idea as to why Yuri won’t let go of his hand, but he’s not going to complain, considering the circumstances. He guides Yuri to the hallway. Once at the top of the stairs, Yuri releases his hand and clings onto the railing. His legs struggle to support his weight, since he is tired; emotionally and physically. 

“Do you need help?” Viktor asks. He and Yuuri are right next to Yuri, not chancing him getting hurt further.

Yuri sniffles and tears quickly well up in his eyes. He brings up a hand to cover the half of his face opposite to the wall. 

Viktor mentally slaps himself. “Yura, are you okay?”  _ No obviously not. _ “How about you and I go back to your room and Yuuri can get food for all of us, hm?”

Yuri sobs and nods his head, unable to hide the tears streaming down his face. “I’m s-sorry! I c-can’t-!”

Yuuri hurries down the stairs to get food, trusting Viktor to get Yuri back to his room. 

Viktor places a comforting hand on Yuri’s back. “Hey, it’s fine! You don’t have anything to be sorry for!” He takes Yuri’s hand and helps him up the stairs. 

Yuri follows Viktor without a word. 

Once they are back in his room, he climbs onto the bed and resumes crying, his knees drawn up to his chest. 

Viktor sits next to him and rubs his back comfortingly. He can sympathize with the smaller boy. 

“Will i-it ever s-stop hurting?” Yuri sobs. He gasps a breath and heaves as he tries to breathe. “It h-hurts s-so much!” It truly hurts. It feels like his heart has been ripped from his chest and it was replaced by a fiery red iron. 

Viktor’s expression saddens. “No… you can only hope that it fades.”

Yuri makes a noise between a sob and a whine. “I w-want it to stop!”

Viktor presses his forehead against Yuri’s temple in a comforting manner. “I know. I know,” he whispers. “We’ll be here for you until it does.”

Yuri’s tears slow to a slow trickle. He wipes his cheeks with his arm and sniffles loudly. “What did I do to deserve this?” he whispers hoarsely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you enjoyed that~ (An alarming amount of people thought that the feeding scene in the last chapter was hot, but I can't judge because I wrote it XD)  
> My [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/nightshade-writer)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took super long to get out because I have been dealing with a bunch of family stuff, so please forgive me!  
> And I've been suffering from the WORST writer's block imaginable.

Yuuri walks up the stairs with a plate off eggs and toast. 

He hoped that this would all be easier. He knew the second they saw him that Yuri would be hurt and broken. Knowing Jakob, Yuuri would be extremely shocked if he won’t be traumatized and disgusted by the mere mention of sexual activity for the rest of his life. Yuuri and Viktor are completely fine with that, of course. Nothing about their relationship with Yuri  _ has  _ to be sexual unless Yuri explicitly wants it to be.

At this point, he just hopes that Yuri will come to trust them. But not from trauma. Any affection Yuri is seeking at this point is some form of distraction from his grandfather’s death. But Yuri needs that affection and Yuuri and Viktor are willing to give it to him, even if it isn’t under their preferred circumstances.

He opens the door to Yuri’s room to see Yuri with tear-stained cheeks and Viktor rubbing his back.

“Hi, Yura. I got you some eggs and toast. Something easy to hold down.” Yuuri offers the plate of food to Yuri with a small smile. “I can try some or have Otabek do it if you wa-”

“I don’t care.” Yuri takes the plate with an empty look in his eyes. 

That look causes a pain in Yuuri’s heart. “W-Well, if you say so.” His eyes flick to see that Yuri’s bared shoulder and neck that the shirt has slipped to reveal. His throat goes dry and he immediately averts his eyes to calm his quickening heart rate.

Yuri pokes at the eggs with his fork, not really planning on eating it.

“So, Yuri… do you have any hobbies?” Viktor asks, trying to make the silence less awkward. 

“I used to ice skate…,” Yuri mumbles off. He glances over at Yuuri. “Why don’t you have any food?” he asks, trying to veer away from something he used to do with his grandfather.

“W-Well,” Yuuri stutters out, “We don’t really need to eat…  _ food, _ per say. We’ll be fine.”

“Oh. Right. You guys d-drink… blood,” Yuri whispers. He feels so irritated. They just keep avoiding things around him. “Are you guys planning on drinking my blood?” It’s not like he cares. He already knows the answer.

Both Viktor and Yuuri remain silent.

Yuri huffs and stands up, placing his plate in the empty seat. “I’m not hungry.” 

“Yura, please, eat  _ something, _ ” Yuuri pleads. He reaches out a hand to touch Yuri’s arm, only to have it yanked out of his reach. 

“Why do you even care?”  _ Because I don’t. _ He turns away from Viktor and Yuuri. “I’m going to find Otabek.” He walks to the door, limping from the pain in his leg. 

 

After three minutes of roaming around the large mansion, Yuri finally catches a glimpse of dark skin and black hair. 

“Otabek?” Yuri calls. He picks up his pace to close the short distance between them.

Otabek turns back on his heel, eyes widened in shock. “Yuri!? What are you doing walking around with your leg!?” He rushes over to Yuri to stop him from walking any further.

“I need someone to talk to,” Yuri admits, quiet and soft.

Otabek sighs in understanding. “Okay, but you shouldn’t be walking around while your leg is hurt.” He leans forward as if he is about to pick Yuri.

“Pick me up, and you’ll wake up without eyebrows,” Yuri threatens. 

Otabek backs away, hands in the air in surrender. “Okay, I won’t touch.” He nods his head in the direction of a door. “That’s my room. We’ll get privacy in there.”

Once in the room, Yuri notices that the room is strangely… _not_ Otabek.  For the short time that he has known Otabek, he never imagined that his room would be clean and well-organized. There are several bookshelves bearing vinyl record and cds.

“Nice room,” Yuri compliments, limping over to sit on Otabek’s bed.

Otabek pulls the swivel chair from his desk in the corner of the room and takes a seat directly across from Yuri. “Thanks. So, what did you want to talk about?” 

“I… don’t know,” he sighs.

“Are you… okay? All of this must be hard,” Otabek asks, genuinely concerned.

Yuri scoffs. “Can we just stop talking about how everything is going wrong for me!? I know that my life sucks, but I do  _ not _ need everyone to tell me that!” His voice breaks halfway through the sentence, tears welling up in his eyes.

Otabek makes no move to touch Yuri, wanting to hear him out. “Go ahead. You can vent, if you want.”

Yuri brings a knee up to his chest and dangles his other leg over the edge of the bed. “Th-They act like I  _ don’t _ know what happened to me! They act like I need to be reminded! Sure, they don’t say that or make me talk about it, but  _ everything _ they do makes it worse!”

Otabek nods.

“And they babyfoot around anything that I ask! I just want to be treated normally!” At this point, small tears begin trickling down his face. “I d-don’t need to be constantly reminded that m-my dedushka is dead or that Jakob r-ra-... I j-just…! Sometimes, I f-forget that m-my dedushka is… gone and then- then I remember and I c-can’t h-handle it! I- I need-!” Yuri lets out a shaky breath.

“You need a distraction,” Otabek finishes for him.

Yuri nods quickly. God, he needs a distraction

“Want me to go talk to them for you? They’re kind of dense when it comes to things they care about.”

Yuri lets out a cheap chuckle at the small joke. “No, I just need to b-be away from them. Every time that I’m around them I-I can’t think straight,” he confesses.

“That would be the bond,” Otabek states, using it as something to distract Yuri from his emotions.

“What even is that? Y-Yuuri told me some stuff about it, but I’m still… confused?”

Otabek smiles understandingly. “I can’t really explain it, considering that I have not experienced it, but I’ve read a book or two about it.”

Yuri’s eyes widen. “You read?” Otabek doesn’t seem like the kind of person to read much.

“A little bit.” Otabek seems as though he is thinking hard. He scoots forward in the chair and places a hand on the bed near Yuri. “I know that you’re a little wary of them, Viktor and Yuuri, but they do care for you. Before anything, you should worry about yourself and your well-being, but after that, it would be worth your while to give them a chance. They’re good people.”

Yuri lowers his gaze and huffs. “I… I can try.” He can give Viktor and Yuuri a chance, they hadn't done anything bad to him after all, but it needs to be on his conditions and at his pace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've noticed a few people complaining about short chapters and that's fine, but it is REALLY hard to update almost weekly and have long chapters as well. I'm not sure about you guys, but I'd prefer to get short/medium-sized chapters out almost weekly rather than a longer chapter once or twice a month.  
> I completely understand that people want longer chapters, and I do as well, but I don't want to rush the storyline just for the sake of putting out more chapters.  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/nightshade-writer)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god! I am soooooooo sorry for taking so long to update! And I know this chapter is SHORT, but I wanted to get something out to let you guys know that I am still alive XD  
> A lot has happened these past few weeks, so I haven't been able to write much at all. Hopefully, I'll be able to start updating regularly again.

Otabek hummed in approval. “Thank you. They really are good people. They took me in a few years ago. Scary, albeit, but still good people.”

Yuri scoffed. “Scary? More like  _ terrifying. _ ”

Otabek scoffed in return. “You haven’t seen what I have. Compared to some vampires, they are nothing, as long as they aren’t mad, of course.” He leaned back and gave a fake shudder of remembrance.

“You haven’t  _ been _ through what I have,” Yuri whispered harshly. “I have every right to be scared of them.” 

“Of course you do,” Otabek spoke. “Your circumstances are different than mine.” He seemed to understand. His eyes were soft but his expression stern. It was strange to Yuri. He himself was no good at hiding his emotions. He lashed out when he was angry or scared, he smiled uncontrollably when he was happy (if it was even possible for him to do anymore), and he cried when he was sad. But Otabek, he seemed to feel through his eyes and voice.

“Thank you. It’s just been… hard to cope with all of this.”

Otabek got up from his chair. He took a deep breath. “Well, you could get a therapist.”

Yuri shook his head. What a ridiculous thought. “I don’t need a  _ therapist. _ Nothing is wrong with me.”

 

It had been at least an hour since Yuri had entered Otabek’s room. Their conversation drifted from topic to topic. Most of them light-hearted and holding little meaning. It was surprisingly easy for Yuri to talk to Otabek. Otabek wasn’t threatening or intimidating.

“Ugh, I’m so  _ hungry, _ ” Yuri groaned, rolling back to lay on Otabek’s bed.

“Go get some food, then,” Otabek offered. “I’m sure there must be something that you’ll like.”

“I… I guess…” Yuri didn’t want to see Yuuri nor Viktor. Every time that he saw them, he got this small pit in his stomach and he feel nauseous, but at this point, he was much too hungry. He stood up, his ankle no longer reacting with a sharp pain but more of a dull throb.

He walked to the door and opened it. 

Once down the stairs, he looked at the various doors in the hallway. Oh, he should have paid more attention when he was down here. Yuri chose the closest door and opened it.

He peered inside. It was a library. Or an office. All Yuri was sure of was that there were hundreds of books. 

“Yura?” Yuuri asked from his seat on the couch in the corner of the room.

Yuri’s throat clenched. He immediately turned on his heel and slammed the door behind him.

Yuuri opened the door and rushed to step in front of Yuri. “Wait, please, I just want to talk,” he pleaded, holding his hands out in a calming manner. 

Yuri didn’t move a muscle.

Yuuri took this as a good sign. Or at least a sign that he could talk. “Okay, okay. I get that you are scared and this is all overwhelming for you. You have every right to feel that way, but Vitya and I want to make you comfortable.” He lowered his hands. “Please, give us a chance. Tell us anything that you want and it is yours.” His stance was not threatening at all. He seemed almost desperate for Yuri to talk.

Yuri’s eyes widened. He didn’t know how to feel. ANything he wanted? What did he even want? “I…”

“I want to go ice skating.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/nightshade-writer)


End file.
